osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen (Kalphiscarabeinae pasha), also called the KQ, is the strongest of the Kalphites. The Kalphite Queen, along with dust devils and smoke devils, is notable for dropping the Dragon chainbody armour. The Kalphite Queen is one of the toughest monsters in RuneScape. She can inflict large amounts of damage with her Ranged and Magic attacks as they always result in a successful hit. It is recommended for players to bring an emergency teleport such as an Ectophial or teleport tablet, or only bring items into the lair they are willing to lose. Location The Kalphite Queen resides in her lair south-west of the Shantay Pass. If you are lucky and fast, you can run from the Shantay Pass to the Kalphite Lair fast enough so that the desert heat does not affect you. Alternatively, the fairy ring can take you to right outside the Lair entrance. You will require a rope to enter the dungeon, which will be used in the process. A second rope is required to reach the lower level where Kalphite Queen resides. Completion of Desert Diary removes the need to bring ropes each time. In addition, those with access to Dorgesh-Kaan can find a tunnel in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon that leads through to the Kalphite Lair, emerging near the Kalphite Soldiers. Fight overview The Kalphite Queen has a combat level of 333. Each form has 255 Hitpoints, and her Ranged and Magic attacks have 100% accuracy. She may also use a decently accurate melee attack. The Queen has two forms: in the first, she is an immense scarab beetle, and in her second, a giant wasp. She switches forms only after the first has been fully defeated. As a beetle, she is extremely resistant to Magic and Ranged attacks, as indicated by her overhead prayers. As a wasp, she is resistant to Melee attacks. Therefore, players should be prepared to use both Melee and Ranged or Magic. Each of her attacks have a max hit of 31. Her Ranged attacks consists of her shooting barbed spines from her abdomen. If there are players close to the person being targeted with this attack they will also be hit, to avoid this players can stand on opposite sides of the Kalphite Queen. Her Magic attack bounces from player to player. Her Melee attack can also hit high, but is much less accurate than the Magic and Ranged attacks. Drops :The player will always receive two items from the Kalphite Queen's drop table: One from the regular drop table, and one from the Consumables table. Consumables |} Equipment |} Herbs There is a 1 in 16 chance of rolling the herb table. |} Seeds |} Runes/Ammunition |} Gems |} Other |} Brimstone chest loot Trivia *The Kalphite Queen was previously the only known entity able to use simultaneous overhead protection prayers. *The Kalphite Queen's original drops were much worse, similar to the King Black Dragon's before their drop tables were updated due to player feedback. *Prior to a poll, only the second form counted towards the damage needed to obtain drops after her death. This upset players as crashers would come when a player was on the second form, taking the drop from them with minimal effort. This has since been changed, and now players who did the most damage to both forms will obtain the drop. *If the second form stays alive for a long period of time, it will revert back to the first form and retain the second form's remaining Hitpoints. When the first form is killed again, a second form with full health will emerge, akin to Vet'ion. *If stat-draining special attacks are used on her first form, the stat reductions will carry over to the second form. References Category:Bosses Category:Monsters with multiple forms Category:Monsters that do not become tolerant